


The Wedding

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, LadyNoir - Freeform, Romance, Wedding, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When Ladybug and Chat Noir got married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a HC that is part of my 100 ML HC Challenge on Tumblr but it was long enough to be a drabble so I decided to post it as a drabble here on AO3. Haha! I hope you enjoy this!

When Ladybug and Chat Noir got married, the people of France gathered in Paris to celebrate the festive occasion. They had their wedding in front of the Eiffel Tower which was lit up in red with black spots and green claw marks in honor of the two superheroes. 

The Dupain-Cheng pâtisserie had prepared a ten tier wedding cake decorated with fondants in the shape of ladybugs and black cats. The topmost tier had a mini Eiffel Tower made of sugar and featured sugar figures of the two superheroes kissing in front of it. 

Ladybug had modified her usual superhero outfit into a red shoulder-less, asymmetrical wedding dress with a black sash wrapped around her bodice. Chat Noir wore a simple black tuxedo over a green dress shirt and due to Ladybug’s insistence, he kept his bell on as a replacement for the tie. 

It was clear that Chat Noir couldn’t wait for the priest to recite the vows when he knocked the book off the podium with his staff, muttered a hasty “Sorry. Can’t wait.” and lunged for Ladybug, kissing her for a full five minutes. 

The crowd erupted in applause, whistles and screams. People had taken out their phones to video the entire thing. Alya was on the side of the stage screaming her head off (she was invited as a special guest), her phone trembling in her hands as she cried for the happiness of her favourite superheroes. 

The celebration had ended without having the priest go back to the podium and Chat Noir had  _nearly_  earned a huge bump on his head for catching Ladybug off guard but she would let him off for today because she loved her kitty so very much that she would not trade him for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> SOME LADYNOIR FORCE CAME OVER ME SO I WROTE THIS ON A WHIM AND I HOPED Y'ALL LIKE THIS!


End file.
